The Promise
by jaguar003
Summary: When Hermione makes statements which mortally wound Snape's heart and ego, it is up to Harry to save him. Alert: self injury, anal sex. Harry/Snape.


Snape slowly forked a mouthful of roast pork into his mouth with his left hand, his other hand writing on the slip of paper in his lap. It was no ordinary piece of paper, being charmed such that when Harry wrote on his own special slip of paper, the writing would simultaneously appear on his slip of paper.

_I'm leaving dinner in five minutes. _

_But dinner began only fifteen minutes ago. You couldn't have eaten much. _

_Need I tell you again that most meats disagree with me? I am merely putting up an appearance, or that old bat McGonagall will be on my case again._

_There's the salad, you needn't have eaten the roast pork._

_I had only taken the vegetables, but McGonagall cut an overgenerous serving of pork and unceremoniously dumped it on my plate. I was obliged to eat it._

_That's because you've been stubborn for your whole life and never told her that meat upsets your stomach, Severus. _

_Be quiet, brat. I have an ego to protect. _

_You should protect your health, not your ego. When I graduate in a few months time, I'm going to tell her._

_You will do nothing of the sort. I will leave now._

_Are you sure you're alright? Hermione's attack was rather accurate. _

_Do not mention it. Such a trifling matter will not affect me. _

Harry watched concernedly as Snape rose from the staff table and strode briskly out of the dining hall, robes billowing in his wake.

It was silent.

It was silent, save for the sound of bandages rustling as Harry tightly pressed the gauze to Snape's arm and wound bandages around it. He fastened the end with surgical tape, not looking at Snape.

Snape reached out and tilted Harry's face upwards. With a long, pale finger, he slowly wiped away the moisture collected at the corner of his lover's eyes, not wanting to look into Harry's green pools of pain. Harry slowly climbed into Snape's lap, and pressed his lips against the older man's.

"I love you," he choked out, hands framing Snape's face.

"Never forget that."

Harry ran his hand over the bandages, the image of Snape's self-inflicted wounds searing itself into his mind. When he had gone to check on him after dinner, he had found Snape huddled in the corner of his bedroom, blood seeping through his robe sleeve, staining his black robes. Multiple deep cuts littered his left arm, a bloodstained knife the evidence of his act. The memory of Snape's numerous other self-inflicted cuts, burns and bruises rose to his mind.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered, as Harry buried his head in the older man's shoulder and sobbed.

"That is the wrong way to cut up mandrake roots, the wrong way to split a unicorn's tail hair and, that, Mister Longbottom, is the absolutely… wrong way to go about trying to fix all your unsightly mistakes."

"Unfortunately, after so many years, you have still not mastered the skill of potion making," Snape sneered down at Neville Longbottom, who was bent over his cauldron, feverishly stirring his sickly green mixture. Snape looked over his work bench.

Neville flushed and stammered out an apology, fixing his eyes on his shoes, not daring to look up at the Potions Master. Just then, the cauldron began rocking over the fire, releasing a pungent gas that smelt positively vile. Snape drew out his wand to cast a stasis charm, only to have the cauldron's contents overflow and explode all over Neville and everyone within three meters.

"I – I'm sorry, Sir," Neville stuttered, looking with dismay at the foul smelling liquid spattered on Snape's teaching robes.

"Ridiculous, Mister Longbottom," Snape spat. "What an ultimate failure. Yet another addition to your long list of pathetic, half-hearted attempts at concocting an elementary potion. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. You will clean up the mess you caused in this room. And hopefully you will not make another botched attempt at something as simple as cleaning, though I highly doubt it."

Neville, silenced by Snape's rant, began to clean the area with a stack of cloths Hermione had pushed over to him. She also seized a cloth and hurriedly began to wipe down the table surface.

"Did I say you could help him, Miss Granger? This is a result of his failure to follow instructions and slice ingredients correctly. If the mandrake root had been sliced vertically into inch long segments instead of being chopped haphazardly in a horizontal fashion, such an explosion would not have occurred. I suggest that you attend to your own potion."

Hermione could stand it no longer. Interfering old bat! The greasy git just had to stand there in the aisle next to Neville, watching him and making all nervous, then start criticizing him when he made a mistake he should have corrected! Neville would fare so much better if only Snape didn't hover critically next to him. She cast a stasis charm on her own nearly finished product, then drew herself up to her full height and stared down the thin, tall man.

"Professor Snape, with all due respect, I believe Neville's mistakes were not caused merely by not slicing the mandrake root correctly. From the start of the practical, your very hovering presence next to him caused him to be nervous and misread the instructions. Then, although you could have corrected his mistakes, you did not do so, and only criticized him after he had made the mistakes. I believe Neville would have done everything correctly if you had not been standing next to him from the start. And from here, I can see that Crabbe and Goyle are making the same mistakes, and you are not criticizing them."

Snape was taken aback by her bold retort. The nerve and impudence of this know-it-all!

"Do not try to cover up for your little friend. Perhaps Longbottom should learn to manage his nervousness more effectively, rather than let my presence go to his head and begin making more mistakes which he should have known were wrong."

"Professor Snape, I feel that you are an extremely knowledgeable teacher, and have great passion for your subject. Yet I feel that your skill is hampered by your attitude and your constant picking on Gryffindors. I believe that Neville would do better if you didn't hover over his shoulder. And perhaps, Professor, you would feel better if you didn't criticize your students so much. You strike me as an extremely bitter man."

Snape nearly broke there and then. The cleverness of that Hermione Granger! Though she was correct in saying that he was a bitter man. He had scarcely opened his mouth to formulate a reply when she opened her own big trap and let out a whole torrent of disaster.

"Perhaps, Professor, you are criticizing and bringing down students because you are bitter and you were treated in the same manner in the past. Or maybe this gives you a sense of being in control in at least one part of your life."

"Quiet, Miss Granger!" he thundered.

"False accusations are something I cannot tolerate. And assumptions without evidence are something only someone as arrogant as you could attempt to pull off. Do not make such baseless statements in future, Miss Granger. I will speak to your House Mistress about suitable punishment for you. You will cease this ridiculous behaviour immediately!"

Fortunately for Snape, the bell rang. He swept out of the classroom, his emotions and thoughts roiling within his conflicted and burdened mind. How could she have guessed it so accurately? She had hit the nail right on the head.

He hated himself. He was unethical. Treating students cruelly and unfairly just for his own gain, for himself to have some notion of control over some part of his life. It was terrible. And for him not to have hidden it well enough, for another smart-assed student to reach into his mind and claw the truth out – that was yet another failure of his. Damn it. And he would be damned if she found out about his private life. He would never regain his ego and stature as a feared professor.

And, he reminded himself, he hated who he had become – a man who was a 'loyal follower' to Voldemort, who regularly put him under Cruciatus just to watch him squirm before breaking, a man who had his self esteem crushed and pulverized countless times by Voldemort, and a man who resorted to wielding his Professor power to criticize his students merely to boost his self esteem.

Ridiculous.

Yes, that was him.

"You should have seen that old greasy git's face!" Ron crowed as the trio left the classroom and proceeded upstairs to the Gryffindor dorm before dinner. Hermione smirked.

"I happen to think I'm good at psychology and sussing out people," she said, juggling her books and bags. "I read my way through a stack of psychology journals and books in the holidays."

"Actually, Hermione, I think you were a little harsh on Snape," Harry said carefully. Ron gaped at him incredulously.

"Well," Hermione said. "I thought he was getting too snooty about treating Neville that way. And he was giving Slytherins preferential treatment. So I thought I'd give him his just desserts, and put to use all my reading on psychology." Ron clapped her on the shoulder and burst out laughing.

"Just desserts indeed! That old bat. You must have given him the shock of his life if what you said was correct!"

"If what you said was correct, Hermione, then I honestly pity Snape," Harry said. "If he honestly is utilizing his power in such a fashion, then it's rather obvious that you would have killed off whatever was left of his ego because you had seen through him. But I must say, it was a pretty smart move." Hermione looked troubled.

"I must say, I didn't consider the consequences for Snape," Hermione said slowly.

"He flared up. I think what I said must have struck a nerve." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and pivoted, turning around to face Harry slowly.

"I think I've mortally wounded him." She facepalmed, her books scattering. Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron scurried after the books.

"Better go apologise after dinner, then."

"I need to tell you something, Hermione." Harry said as they walked towards Snape's dungeon, under the Invisibility Cloak. She turned her head to face him.

"Snape and I know each other," he began. No, that wasn't any good!

"Well, so do I. I know Snape," she said calmly.

"No, I mean, I _know _Snape. Like, we – well, we're – we're in a relationship, Hermione."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned a full force stare at him.

"You what?"

Hermione huddled outside in the corridor, sitting in a recessed alcove, covered by the Invisible Cloak. She was waiting for Harry to come out and tell her what to do. She still couldn't quite get her mind around the fact that Harry was in a relationship with Snape.

"I mean, I – I love Snape, okay? And he knows, and yeah…"

"So why on earth didn't you stop me while I was mortally wounding Snape's ego? Some sort of lover you are!"

"Shut up, okay? I couldn't risk looking too obvious and showing the world I was with him! You have no idea, oh Merlin, how painful it was just to sit there and watch you kill him!"

"… I didn't even know you were gay."

Harry sighed. He had no idea what he was, but he knew he loved Snape. And now his main priority was to get in and check on Snape. Hermione's apology could wait until he went in first. He hoped, desperately, that Snape had not been equally desperate and resorted to his own form of desperate measures.

"I don't know, Hermione. But now I know I have to go in and check on him. Then I'll come out and tell you whether you can go in and apologise or not. You may have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why? I can just come in with you and apologise. The longer I wait, the longer I will be under Ron's influence and I may end up not apologizing at all."

How could Harry explain to Hermione? He couldn't very well tell her about all of Snape's behaviour and coping mechanisms. He didn't want to betray Snape…

"I just need to check on him first, alright? Then I'll come out and tell you. Trust me, Hermione."

Hermione looked up as she felt cold air on her face. The door to the dungeons had opened and a dark haired head was cautiously poking out of the doorway. She slipped the cloak off partially and waved.

"Not now," Harry whispered, joining her in the alcove and huddling under the cloak.

"Why?"

"Well, er, he's not… er, very well at the moment. I think you should apologise after class tomorrow. Go back to your dorm first."

"Are you going to spend the night here? If I go back you can't use the cloak." Harry blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Merlin, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Um. Just over a year?" Hermione stifled a gasp as her eyebrows arched. More than a year! How had she not found out?

"Go back now," he whispered. She slipped out of the alcove and proceeded down the corridor, safely hidden under the Invisibility Cloak.

As he came back in, he headed for the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and shedding his pants on the way. Harry slipped under the sheets, cupping Snape's cheek in his palm, planting a chaste kiss on his lips, causing him to stir and open his eyes.

"I sent her off," he murmured, nuzzling his face into Snape's neck and inhaling his scent. Snape breathed his thanks as Harry's hand shifted his head closer, stroking his silky hair. Snape let his head fall against Harry's collarbone, where he finally felt safe, ensconced in the tight embrace of lean, muscled arms, leaning against a warm chest.

Opening one eye, Snape slowly took in his surroundings and the warm presence of his lover's body curled up against his. A throbbing in his arm reminded him again of last night, and he looked down at the sleeping face of Harry. A thank you was in order, and his devious mind began formulating a startling simple plan.

He disentangled himself from the embrace, sliding down and gently shifting Harry into a prone position, spreading his legs apart, slipping off Harry's boxers. His mouth closed over one nipple, his tongue licking swirls around it. As he nipped gently at the nipple before moving to the other, his hands were reaching down to gently caress Harry's groin, one hand stroking his length and the other cupping his balls. His lover's manhood became almost instantly erect, responding to his slow, smooth strokes.

He repositioned himself, taking the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, tasting the pearly precum dripping from tip. Slowly, he eased his lover's member into his mouth, his dexterous tongue licking his lover's shaft. He suppressed his gag reflex as he began sucking, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. He moved his head back and forth, letting Harry's manhood slide in and out of his mouth, the movement made easier by his saliva. He slid to the tip, his tongue flicking and nursing the head, languorously sucking and swallowing precum.

Then, Harry bucked his lips and Snape found himself deepthroating Harry. He grabbed Harry's hips and moved to Harry's thrusts, letting his teeth graze along the sensitive surface. His lover responded enthusiastically, bucking his hips wildly as he thrust into the wetness and warmth of Snape's mouth. With a shout, he climaxed, hot seed bursting into the older man's mouth and spilling out of the corners. Snape swallowed Harry's semen, feeling the hot liquid slide gloriously down his throat as he lay down on his back.

Harry sat up, as Snape looked up at him with a small genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You shouldn't have swallowed," Harry admonished leant down to his prone lover, one hand cupping the man's face and the other leaning down to caress his abdomen.

"What if it upset you even more?" Snape nipped at Harry's lip, eliciting a shudder from the young man.

"That is of no consequence," he breathed, feeling Harry's hands move down to stroke his own rather conspicuously erect member.

"That was a thank you and apology for last night's events." Grinning, he reached into the bedside stand drawer for a tube of lubricant and a condom. He tossed the lube to Harry and ripped open the condom package with his teeth, slowly rolling the rubber sheath onto Harry's still erect manhood. Harry raised an eyebrow at the unusual procedure.

"I'm not as clean as usual," he said in explanation, gritting his teeth against the pain starting again in his stomach. Harry paused in his liberal application of lube.

"We should wait until you feel better," he said anxiously, leaning over Snape, his face awash with concern.

"Make me forget it," Snape growled, pushing Harry back onto his back, sitting up now, straddling his hips. With a swift movement, he rose up and impaled himself on Harry.

He moaned as he moved up and down on Harry's member, feeling him slide in and out of his tight passage. He went slowly, savouring the feeling, until Harry flipped him over so that they reversed positions. Snape moved his hips in time to Harry's thrusts, sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips as he rocked up and down. Then, Harry changed the angle.

"Oh Merlin, fuck, yes!" He nearly screamed as Harry hit his sweet spot with each hard thrust. Bucking his hips wildly, he heard his lover moan in pleasure as he slammed into Snape, his hands pumping Snape's own cock in time to his thrusts, practically fucking him straight through the thick mattress.

"I'm close," he heard Harry mutter. His thrusts became more erratic and Snape could see that the young man had closed his eyes.

"Oh, Sev!" he screamed as he was rocked by intense waves of bliss, his thick semen filling Snape's arse. The feeling of being filled was more than enough for Snape and he too came into Harry's hand, creamy seed shooting onto both their beautifully naked bodies. He saw stars as his body spasmed in muscular contractions, his arse muscles contracting deliciously around Harry's cock.

Finally, they came down from their highs, panting and gulping in the cool air of the dungeon chamber, eyes still revealing their dazed condition. Harry collapsed on Snape's chest, the semen smearing and glueing their bodies together. He planted a tender, long kiss on Snape's lips and rolled off him with an effort. He threw a leg over Snape's waist, the two of them fitting together perfectly. He reached for Snape's arm and fingered the thick bandage encasing his forearm.

"I will always be here," he breathed, feeling Snape's arms come around him and hold him tightly against himself, the semen once again causing the two bodies to stick together.

"I will always be here for you, no matter how many irritating know-it-all students read up on psychology and guess your secrets or mortally wound your ego." He lifted his head and their lips met again, this time in a promise-sealing kiss. Then, he caught sight of the clock.

"Merlin! It's seven-fifteen already!" Both of them leaped out of the bed stark naked and dashed into the bathroom, intent on an early morning shower together to wash off the fluids which had, like the newly made promise, literally stuck the two of them together.

Safe in the thought of his lover's promise, Snape directed the warm spray onto his lover and himself. Never before had he felt safe in the promise of companionship, love and protection forever.

"I promise too," he said, a rare grin splitting his face as he handed Harry a bar of soap.


End file.
